Ne pas confondre amour et amitié
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: " - Tu trouve pas qu'il est trop sympa ? Demanda Dora, les yeux pétillants. - Si tu le dis. Enfin tu ne lui as jamais parlé, répondis-je la tête totalement ailleurs. - Mais si ! Il est trop sympa je te dis, reprit-elle pour la ennièmme fois de la journée. Je baisse la tête exaspérée. Le gars s'appelle Charlie, Charlie Weasley. Enfin, je crois."


**Presque autobiographique, voici ma participation au concours Always organisé par Julia Erwelin sur hpfanfiction**. **J'ai utilisé les personnages de Nymphadora et Charlie tout en créant un OC pour servir de narrateur et personnage principal à mon histoire.**

**Cette histoire a été écrite sous la forme de drabbles ( pas toujours de 100 mots je vous l'accorde ) mais je vous l'a poste dans un seul OS, je pense que c'est plus agréable à lire.**

* * *

Je sors de sortilège la tête empli de nouveaux théorèmes et formules magiques. A côté de moi Nymphadora sautille comme une gamine.

- Tu trouve pas qu'il est trop sympa ? Demanda la jeune rousse, les yeux pétillants.

- Si tu le dis. Enfin tu ne lui as pas parlé, répondis-je la tête totalement ailleurs.

- Mais si ! Il est trop sympa je te dis, reprit-elle pour la ennièmme fois de la journée.

Je baisse la tête exaspérée. Le gars s'appelle Charlie, Charlie Weasley. Enfin, je crois car pour la première fois en quatre ans, nous avons un cours commun avec les gryffondors.

* * *

- Tu as vu ses yeux ?!

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont particulièrement beau ses yeux, d'un bleu profond. Vous êtes tout de suite plus enclin à lui parler quand vous avez vu ses yeux.

- Oui, j'avoue qu'il a de beau yeux, admis-je.

- En tous cas, répondit-elle comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu, il est vraiment trop sympa.

A ce moment j'envisage trois différentes manière de la faire taire, toutes plus sanglantes et atroces les unes que les autres. Finalement, je ravale ma réplique.

Il a peu être de beau yeux, mais ils sont bleu, comme beaucoup d'autres. Et toc !

* * *

- Finalement, je te l'accorde, il est vraiment sympa.

Mais Dora ne m'écoute même pas, le tête toujours en la classe de sortilège.

En effet, nous venons de passez une heure en la compagnie de Weasley, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'on s'est bien marré. Je me demande si c'est le hasard ou si Dora y est pour quelque chose, mais nous avons passé le cours à côté du dit sympathique.

Et après avoir ri toute l'heure de sa vaine tentative d'apprendre à Dora à bien se servir de sa baguette, j'ai du admettre qu'il était plutôt sympa.

* * *

Tiraillé par le doute j'ose enfin posé à Dora la question qui me ronge :

- Dora ?

- Hum...

- Tu veux sortir avec lui ?

- Avec qui ?

- Charlie.

- Ah lui. Non.

- Non, tu veux pas sortir avec lui ?

- Non, je veux pas sortir avec lui.

- Tu es sur ?

- Il est sympa.

- Il est sympa ?

- Et c'est tout.

- C'est tout.

Personnellement, en plus de le trouver sympa je trouve qu'il à le plus beau sourire du monde. Je soupire de soulagement intérieurement. Finalement, c'est bien que Dora ne soit pas amoureuse de lui. Parce qu'au fond je sais qu'il me plait.

Qu'il me plait vraiment.

* * *

Cours de soins aux créatures magiques. La barbe ! J'ai toujours détesté cette matière. Le seul point positif c'est qu'on est avec les gryffondors.

J'avoue ce que je déteste le plus dans ce cours c'est que Dora et moi sommes séparées. De plus je dois travailler avec cet imbécile de Guillemont. Avec un nom pareil, il aurait mieux fait de rester enfermé chez lui.

Charlie devine que je suis énervée, il me lance un sourire d'encouragement. Automatiquement, la bonne humeur revient à moi. Dingue non ?

A la sortie du cours je rejoins Dora.

- S'il me demandais, je ne dirais pas non.

* * *

Elle aussi. Je le savais ! Bon sang, elle aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt... Maintenant on se retrouve deux andouilles, meilleures amies, amoureuse du même imbécile. Roux en plus !

Bon ok c'est aussi assez marrant. On est resté toute la nuit à parler de lui. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses tics, ... son sourire.

En fait c'est surtout Dora qui a parlé. Moi je suis beaucoup trop timide pour exprimer mes sentiments à haute voix. Je l'ai surtout écouté en continuant d'admirer son visage parfait dans ma tête...

Je me suis endormi, la tête rempli de rêves et d'espoir.

Première erreur.

* * *

Son deuxième nom c'est Merlin ! Je crois que Dora et moi n'avons cessait de rire depuis qu'il nous la dit. Franchement qui aurait l'idée d'appeler son enfant Merlin ?

Enfin, Dora avons passer la matinée avec lui et l'après-midi à parler de lui. Je me demande s'il nous soupçonne de l'aimer... Après nous on est pas franchement discrète. Réussir à passer autant de temps avec un garçon d'une maison qui n'est pas la notre, je trouve que c'est vraiment pas discret...

Autant marquer directement sur notre front " Nous sommes amoureuse de Charlie Weasley, priez de ne pas ébruiter la nouvelle... "

* * *

Ça va faire un mois maintenant qu'on lui tourne autour. Je me dis qu'il serait peut-être temps de faire quelque chose de concret.

C'est ce que je dis à Dora en cours d'histoire. Elle me répond mais je n'entends pas. La révolte des gobelins... C'était si tôt ?

- Jill ? Tu m'as entendu ? insiste-elle

- Pardon, tu disais ?

- Je lui ai écrit une lettre.

Choquée je ne sais que répondre. Inquiète elle enchaîne.

- Tu viens de dire qu'il fallait qu'on fasse quelque chose !

Elle a l'air paniqué. Pourtant sans raison.

- Tu as bien fait, la rassurais-je.

Je me mets à rire. Elle aussi.

* * *

Dora avait déjà disparue quand je me suis réveillée. Bizarrement je panique plus à l'idée qu'il lui réponde non que oui. Elle est tellement mordue...

Je prends la direction du parc. Elle semble triste. Je panique.

- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-elle.

Le soulagement me gagne, il a dit oui.

Je le vois s'avancer vers nous. Il me dit bonjour, se penche sur elle et, pour la première fois devant moi, l'embrasse.

Mon sang se glace. Entre le savoir et le voir, je prends conscience de la différence.

J'ai mal. Dora attend ma réaction, inquiète. Je lui souri.

Une part de moi cri.

* * *

Assise dehors je tente de me vider la tête. Oublier cette journée pour recommencer à vivre pleinement. A côté de moi, Tiana crache sur Dora. Elle n'arrête pas de répéter que c'est dégueulasse. Pourtant, moi je la comprends Dora. Si j'avais eu plus de courage, j'aurais surement fait pareil.

Alors devant Tiana, je la défends. Je dis que c'est pas grave, que ça passera. Je voudrais pourtant crier à l'injustice, pouvoir l'insulter et m'affliger sur mon sort. Au lieu de ça, je continue de lui trouver des excuses.

Je ne veux pas qu'on la déteste.

Je veux juste pleurer pour évacuer ma peine.

Mais Tiana ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion...

* * *

Assisse sur un banc, le vent fouette mon visage. Je frissonne.

Je n'étais jamais venue ici auparavant.

C'est Charli qui nous a amené. Il est à côté de moi, Dora serrée contre lui.

Nous discutons d'un peu tout, c'est assez agréable. Il évoque la reprise de ses entrainements. Je lui réponds avec humour que son grand talent ne nous empêchera pas de la laminer les Gryffondors.

Il rit.

Mais contre lui, Dora tremble un peu. Galamment, il lui donne sa veste, trop grande pour elle.

Nous continuons ainsi de discuter. Je frissonne toujours. Et ce n'est pas qu'à cause du froid ...

* * *

Dora m'a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle dès le premier jour. Comme elle.

Si c'est la vérité, à aucun moment je n'ai eu ma chance donc je n'ai rien à regretter.

Je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de me demander si c'est faux. Il pourrait très bien lui dire ça pour lui faire plaisir.

Mais j'ai peine à le croire. Il est bien trop franc et vraiment très amoureux.

Il n'arrête pas de la regarder, de la toucher, de quémander un baiser. Il ne semble heureux que dans ses bras.

Ils sont heureux. Je dois l'être aussi. Pour elle.

* * *

La grande salle semble plutôt vide pour un samedi matin. Il faut dire que Dora et moi nous sommes levé plus tôt que d'habitude.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu m'as obligé à me lever si-tôt, commençais-je.

- Arrête de grogner un peu.

- Mais pourquoi si tôt !

- Tu sais très bien que le samedi matin c'est l'entrainement de quidditch de Charlie et c'est le seul moment où on peut être que toute les deux.

- J'avoue qu'il est un peu du style collant ton copain.

- Un peu ! Je ne peux pas faire cinq pas, sans qu'il apparaisse derrière moi...

- Ok, j'abdique.

- Merci !

- Heureuse, elle reprit un toast.

* * *

Tiana et Dora débattent pour savoir s'il faut qu'elle quitte Charlie. Enfin, là, on dirait plutôt qu'elles décident si elles doivent se débarrasser ou non du chien...

J'exagère, je sais. Il n'empêche je trouve cela vachement injuste. Pour moi, rompre est une décision qui doit se prendre à deux. Ok, on est pas dans le monde des petits lutins. Mais Charlie ne mérite pas ça. Il ne mérite pas d'être avec une fille qui ne l'aime pas, enfin plus.

- Alors rompt, déclarai-je soudainement à Dora. Si tu ne l'aimes plus, rompt.

Alors, Dora se leve et part dans la direction du gryffondor.

* * *

Cours de métamorphose, on frappe à la porte. Dora s'excuse devant le professeur McGonagal, qui finit par l'accepter.

Elle me rejoint, et se place à ma gauche.

- Ça y est, me dit-elle calmement.

- Tu vas bien, demandais-je plus par politesse que par inquiétude.

- Très bien, me sourit-elle.

Oui, pour elle peut-être, mais je suis sure qu'à cet instant pour Charlie ça ne va pas.

Mais moi non plus ça ne va pas. Pourquoi est ce que je lui ai dit de rompre ? Pour elle ? Pour lui ? Pour moi ?

J'ai vraiment trop peur que se soit la troisième solution.

* * *

- Jill ! Jill !

Mon cœur rate un battement.

- Charlie ?

- Salut, dit-il presque timidement.

- Tu vas bien ? Questionnais-je doucement.

- Pas des masses non..., il baisse la tête.

- Tu veux qu'on aille discuter quelque part, peut-être ? proposais-je.

Il hoche la tête et nous prenons, sans même nous consulter, la direction du parc.

Une fois assis, c'est lui qui prend la parole.

- J'ai eu beau retourner la question un millier de fois dans ma tête, je ne comprends pas. Je l'aime comme un dingue. Tu crois qu'il y a une chance qu'elle veuille encore de moi ?

Il l'aime. Toujours...

* * *

Les premiers flocons de neige, tombent sur Poudlard alors que je pars en direction du parc ou Charlie et moi nous rejoignons lorsque Dora est à son club. Nous faisons ça depuis cette première fois, où il m'a avoué toujours aimé ma meilleur amie.

Au début, j'avoue j'étais déçut. Malgré moi, j'avais laissé mon imagination m'embarquer et j'avais rêvé qu'il veuille me parler, pour moi. Simple illusion.

Mais maintenant que je l'entends parler d'elle. Je comprends.

Elle est celle qu'il a toujours voulu. Celle dont il rêvait étant enfant.

Je suis décidé à l'oublier.

Ils doivent se remettre ensemble. C'est ainsi.

* * *

Il y a deux semaines j'ai avoué à Dora que je passais tous mes samedi après midi avec Charlie. Ça n'a même pas eu l'air de la déranger. Par contre elle était très curieuse de savoir de quoi on pouvait bien parler.

Sur le coup, j'ai pas su quoi répondre. On n'a pas vraiment de passion commune ni même de ressemblance sur le plan personnel. Lui frère cadet d'une famille de sept enfant et moi enfant unique. Non décidément nous menons deux vies totalement différentes.

Mais c'est justement ça que nous partageons. Nos différences. Il me parle beaucoup de son meilleur ami moldu Felix qu'il considéré comme un frère et de Meike son coloc de chambre avec qui il s'entend super bien.

Moi, je lui parle souvent de mes lectures et de Dora. Au début je ne voulais absolument prononcer son nom, mais étant ma meilleure ami depuis la première année, c'est donc assez difficile.

Mais ça ne le dérange pas.

Ou il ne le montre pas.

Le temps passe beaucoup plus vite avec lui.

* * *

J'ai toujours adoré l'esprit de Noël. Avec Dora, ça fait deux jours que nous sommes intenables. Nous sommes toute deux restées à Poudlard comme Charlie. Ce soir, c'est soirée fête. Pas un vrai bal, mais il y a un festin et une seule grande table pour tous les élèves qui sont restés, ainsi que les professeurs.

Tiana n'est pas là, ainsi Dora et moi pouvons nous éclater comme bon nous semble. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri de toute ma vie.

- Nymphadora, je peux te parler ?

On se retourne. Charlie. Dora me lance un regard interrogateur. Je hoche la tête.

Elle le suit.

* * *

Journée à Préaulard. Charlie et Dora se tiennent par la main. Nous nous dirigeons vers la boutique Honeyduck, totalement affamés comme à notre habitude. C'est encore une fois la métamorphomage qui fait l'animation tandis que Charlie et moi nous contentons de rire de ses imitations et autres bêtises. En ce moment là, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse.

Sauf peut-être trente secondes plus tard lorsque mon amie, en voyant la vitrine du magasin de friandise, crie :

- Des strombonnes !

Tout aussi euphorique qu'elle à l'idée de déguster ses petites merveilles, nous nous précipitons dans la boutique, un Charlie mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé par notre comportement, derrière nous.

* * *

**C'est ici que s'arrête, finalement, ce petit recueil. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous aurez passé un bon moment. J'accepte et lis avec intérêt toute les remarques. Alors n'hésitez pas !**


End file.
